


Skinny love

by Sunshine_Hunk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, just a small idea I had for a fic, skinny love, typish fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Hunk/pseuds/Sunshine_Hunk
Summary: "Whoever said that brown eyes was boring was mistaken"





	Skinny love

The sun was slowly setting behind the horizon, dying the sky to a pomegranate pink. The sun casted golden ray of sunshine on the clouds, turning the clouds into a shy shade of redness.  The same shade of redness upon Keith´s cheek. 

He sat few feet apart from Hunk, both of his hands resting inside his pocket. He stole a glance on Hunk. The other man was watching the sun dipping behind the mountains and forest. Keith quickly looked away when he noticed Hunk turned to him. The light blush on his cheek deepened, and he hoped the yellow paladin didn’t noticed it. A few second passed before Keith decided to glance at Hunk again, but this time he studied him longer. The sun was casting golden ray down upon his reddish-brown skin. 

He observed how the sun melted Hunk´s brown eyes into gold and glimmer.  His rich chocolate eyes was full of warm and deep that Keith could stare at it for hours. Whoever said that brown eyes was boring was mistaken. Keith didn’t notice how long he started until Hunk gave Keith a shy look. Embarrassed, Keith looked way immediately. 

His cheek heated up and crossed his left leg over his other one. He slowly removed his right hand from his pocket and rested it on the grass. He noted when Hunk´s right hand slowly creeped into Keith´s direction. Keith didn’t know what he was thinking but he decided to mirror Hunk´s action. 

He gradually moved his hand forward until it was brushing against Hunk´s fingertips. The boys sat like that for who-knows-how long. The milky moon was bit by bit creeping out from the horizon and the sky darkened, the shimmering stars was getting clearer for ever minute that passed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Im trying to practice my writing. I have made a small drawing of them, it isn't great but yeah. You can find it on my Tumblr : https://thesunshine-hunk.tumblr.com/post/180010086317/skinny-love-heith


End file.
